


Serenade

by ElfFromDenerim



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfFromDenerim/pseuds/ElfFromDenerim
Summary: Bored on her ship on a calm sea day, Captain Nya decides to practice her lute (having recently taken up chanting as a wildrhymer), and decides to serenade her lover.





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at a literal drabble. (Literally, 100 words or less.)

The orlan captain practiced away at her lute while her crew toiled away on deck. 

She played a rollicking tune that set faces grinning and heads bobbing. 

Eventually, she leapt up to dance and bound around deck as she played faster and livelier.

As she came upon Aloth, reading quietly in the shade, she grinned and danced around him. 

She rubbed her head affectionately against his side as she played more earnestly.

He simpered, confused.

Serafen spat, and laughed. “Well, I’ll be! She’s serenading ye, lad!”

She came to a stop before him.

She strummed. Silence.

Aloth smiled.

Nya bowed.


End file.
